


Robbed of speech

by Supergoddad



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dub!con is present, F/M, Jaskier doesn't know when to stop, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump (not sure how much), Yennefer is a force of nature, but it's alright in the end, first modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergoddad/pseuds/Supergoddad
Summary: Jaskier has had a rough time with the music industry in this town and he has been faced with rejection once more. Not letting him sulk into oblivion, Essi takes Jaskier to a bar where their friends are meeting them. Yennefer included, the one person Jaskier claims he 'hates'.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion (past), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg (past), Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Robbed of speech

**Author's Note:**

> I put this idea and the parts on paper some time ago and I believe I forgot what I was going to do, but I’m certain I can somehow make it sound credible.  
> There is smut present, which is pretty much written for my own enjoyment. As I am very alive, that will be the purpose of the fic, the celebration of life ;-)  
> It’s my first time writing smut and a Witcher fic, please let me know if I missed some stuff or incorrectly named parts haha. I haven’t read the books nor played the games, only watched the Netflix series, and I looked some stuff up.  
> Luckily I know a guy who can correct my _awful_ (inside joke) grammar and enjoy!

Jaskier was getting pretty tired of this stuff. Looking at his collection of clothes and checking the time, he’d have a good half hour before Essi promised to be at his door.

Essi was a lovely woman, he – honestly to the Gods – loved her, but she was stretching along the border of his good graces. Jaskier wanted another week to sulk, seeing as he was sort of rejected by one more record company. 

Actually, being ghosted was worse than outright rejection. He remembered the work he put in the live recording that was going to improve his chances of getting more gigs of a higher quality. He’d even scraped together enough money to buy some old Spanish guitar from a strange man in a shop. Magical sounds the beauty made, still wasn’t enough apparently.

It wasn’t the worst setback he suffered, yet for some reason this stung more than all the other rejections. Sighing without the dramatics he was known for – something one of his friends would have been alarmed by – Jaskier saw that he wasted at least seven minutes by recalling that horrible experience.

Unable to stop another sigh, he dove for the pile of mixed clothing and chose something appropriate for his mood.

The plan was simple: drink some glasses of alcohol, enjoy a conversation or two with his friends and their friends, procure some lyrics at the bottom of a shot glass, and bury himself in his bed till the rooster was announcing it was Sunday.

x-X-x

As he walked into the bar, the unsettling feeling of an intense gaze on him came with it. Essi, who'd been traipsing ahead, caught his hand and pulled when Jaskier's feet stopped working.

"Earth to Jas, this is Houston speaking, are you okay?" Essi actually put on an American accent for this one, breaking Jas' concentration and making him laugh. He didn’t know who was watching, but the feeling had vanished.

“I’m fine Essi, I was just thinking,” said Jaskier while looking at the ground, sounding a bit confounded. Essi mistook this comment for a mixture of grief and self-loathing.

“Buck up, lucky Chuck. It’s a wonderful evening with exciting prospects ahead of us!” When this comment didn’t even make Jaskier twitch, she continued, “Look at me Jaskier,” she gently grabbed both his cheeks to make him look at her. “There’s nothing wrong with grieving, but you’re losing yourself in there. I don’t want such a thing to happen, so tonight is about distracting you from your troubles.” Essi’s eyes spoke of her concern, so Jaskier acquiesced to her request.

x-X-x  
Yennefer was beyond pissed, terrifyingly furious, she actually didn't know any other words to describe the feeling that plagued her; all because some misogynistic arsehole whose name wasn't even worth remembering had derailed a very important discussion about the ways to tackle the glass ceiling problem. More than half of the female staff had certain _issues_ with the patriarchal manner the law firm was run. Thank Melitele however, as sexual harassment and the sort were strictly forbidden and punished severely. 

The fucker, called Stregobor after his god damn father, had a sophisticated way of interrupting arguments whilst sounding like a smug swan-shagging son of a bitch. Yet the court of councillors whom presided over sexist cases like the current one had a soft spot for him. If that were not the case, he'd been gone a long time ago, so that spoke volumes about the law office.

Really, if she were a witch or a professional killer, unable to be caught murdering the bastard, she’d would have done the deed the moment he introduced himself to her.

Instead of continuing the thread of this lovely fantasy, she saw a certain _someone_ who was looking more despondent than she’d heard he’d be. Jaskier looked… defeated, which was a new experience for everyone who knew Jaskier. _So, Fate finally takes his share too_ , Yen’s mind chuckled harshly, _it’s even better when they’re optimistic. Just look at this sad prick_...

x-X-x

Once Jaskier saw narrowed, amethyst-coloured eyes, he knew. Trouble was a-brewing.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jaskier muttered, unconsciously quoting one of his film characters, Han Solo. If Jas were to guess, he'd say he'd liked Han so much because he was nearly nothing like him. Or, it was the hype of his teenage years, which somehow stuck till now. Perhaps he wanted to be like Han Solo, the suave and swaggering scoundrel, whom Jaskier thought to be the first fucking cool character ever.

Then again, self-reflection was never his strongest point: only when Jas was forced to think about something, did self-reflection happen. Self-loathing, and wallowing in his pity were the musician’s strong points.

Nevertheless, Essi and Jaskier walked towards the table where Triss was happily waving at them from. Funny _little_ sweet thing, Triss was. If any person on Earth would resemble a disciple from the Gods, even the Gods themselves, it would have to be Triss. No one came close to being warm and kind-hearted like Triss, it was somewhat of a miracle – _if you believed in miracles_ , Jaskier scoffed in his mind.

The poet – clad in dark blueish colours – could not think further, because he was engulfed in a loving hug by Triss. Her carefully-applied perfume – _the lovely smell of honeysuckle and peaches_ – languidly spread over him, making him feel loved and more at home than in the house he was born.

x-X-x

The next few hours passed by in a blur of extravagant toasts, slurred declarations of love and friendship from the lightweights, and the usual trading of cruel remarks that was the fundament of his relationship with Yennefer. Yet, a strange sort of feeling was lying underneath, creating a mystic tension that wasn’t entirely familiar to Jaskier.

He felt it in his muscles, in his bones, even his thoughts strayed towards this mystical tension.  
Abruptly, recognition struck. It was lust.

He couldn’t hide the shudder when he felt Yennefer’s hand on his knee. It was clear what she intended to do, but was Jaskier supposed to be the willing recipient? Conflict arose and exponentially increased when he watched the violet-eyed woman throw her transparent drink down her throat. _Bad Julian, no thinking about what else would fit down her throat! You know what she is like, there’s no way you’ll fuck her tonight_ , Jaskier convinced himself.

His gaze lifted to her eyes and the solemn vow he made was abruptly thrown out of the window.  
After all, Yennefer was very much like a force of nature: she would not stop until she achieved what she wanted, or _who_ she wanted.

x-X-x

Yennefer pushed Jaskier rather roughly against the brick wall of the bar, and whilst he felt the back of his head for blood, it seemed Yen was going to play with his other head.

Like the past encounters with others, Yennefer didn't tolerate any hands near her hair or face, slapping them away with more force than she really wanted because this young man was obviously more lean-muscled than a steroid-induced arsehole.

So, like any practical person about to suck dick, she told him: "Lay off the handiness or you'll regret it." Then, to impress Jaskier, Yennefer used her teeth to slide the zipper down, and with one hand fished his cock out of his pants. She wanted him to be absolutely speechless when looking down.

Jaskier's frantic fumbling as she took him wholly to the base only incited amusement in Yen. Several words one could interpret as preachings to gods tumbled out of the man's mouth.

Yennefer paused after bobbing her head a few times, studying his face. Part of the fun of cock sucking was observing the naked emotions on the other's face. A person became surprisingly open when faced with an expert of oral pleasuring.

"Do you need a moment to breathe, or shall I need a moment?" queried Yen sarcastically.

A gasping for breath and involuntarily bucking of the hips were the response offered, if not drawn out by the nails raking down his neck and chest.

"I'm not quite sure what you want to hear, but I'll indulge you this time. You needn't inhale my cock like a fat man at a fucking sushi buffet, or I'm coming quicker than a first-time teenager. It’s not easy being aroused to such a point that you feel like your balls are going to implode like fantastical fireworks,” answered the poet in a _nice_ little monologue. “Will that suffi-?" Yennefer had enough of his blabbering, so she decided to shut his mouth by sticking her tongue in it.

He was unresponsive for a moment, but then his tongue began curling around hers, thus creating a vicious battle of willpower and domination. Not one to leave any advantage on the sidelines, Yennefer grabbed the poet’s cock with a vice-like grip, wholly stunning Jaskier.

“It’s _my_ turn to _comfort_ you Jaskier, so no tricks or thrusting without my permission. Understood?” Her phrasing left no stone unturned, they both knew who would be the one on _top_. To further emphasize her point, Yennefer rhythmically squeezed one particular vein on his member with her thumb, rubbing in facetious comfort when Jaskier nodded in agreement. “Compose yourself and we’ll be on our _merry_ way then.”

x-X-x

Yennefer led him to a more private part of town, yet not quite as far away from his apartment as Jaskier would have expected. It seems their antagonistic and volatile _relationship_ was changing and the poet didn’t know how to feel about that. It was just another thing Jas realised he had little control over, as Yennefer would be the vengeful part of the Gods that Triss represented. How Geralt had had such a long and fruitful romantic relationship with her, he didn’t care to know. Geralt told him so little these days, you’d think he’d turned mute after their friends-with-benefits experience.

Jaskier snapped out of his thoughts when he was staring at a door, but what the door led to, was a huge mystery. _Right, you fucking nitwit, that’s Yennefer’s door_ , the worst part of his mind added as he saw Yennefer unlock the door.

“Lead the way, milady,” was spoken without Jas’ explicit permission. A tense-filled silence rose between the two, and neither made steps to resolve it.

Seeing the onyx-haired beauty curse under her breath, it seemed the choice was made. “Get the fuck in, _Jaskier_!” Only Yennefer could be the person to mix desire, fury, and something like disdain in that amount of words. Dutifully, the musician stepped in the surprisingly cosy room, a sense of distilled luxury flowing through him. It appeared that the lawyer had a taste for the exotic, _if one could call the medieval era exotic_ , Jaskier thought sarcastically.

A large rug laid in front of the fireplace, yet Jaskier couldn’t figure out which animal was killed for it. A sofa of the most comfortable-looking material – most likely fucking expensive cotton, was placed directly in front of the assuredly priceless wooden coffee table, east of the large panel windows, covered by dark purple curtains. A door to Jaskier’s left led to the kitchen as Yennefer had left him standing in the hallway. He pulled his black shoes off and tread carefully into the living room.

“Here’s a glass of wine for you, musician. You’re going to need it,” Yennefer promised him with a lethal amount of lust distorting her voice. Jaskier adjusted his pants involuntarily, as though a command was issued and he’d no choice but to obey. “Thank you for the wine Yennefer,” he didn’t like her _much_ but he wasn’t raised without manners.

It seemed Yennefer wasn’t interested in talking any more, so Jas moved to the window where he observed the sprawling city of where he had resided the past few years, and felt the rushing void of bad luck gaze back at him.

A pull on his hand distracted him from his thoughts and gently – _as never seen before this time by Yennefer_ – she guided his glass to his lips before he drained it. The hand, still folded within his, pulled more urgently as he was guided to her bedroom.

He was bid to undress, so he shed his clothes in an unhurried and messy fashion. Standing fully nude in front of her, Yennefer eyed him with something: appreciation? Disinterest? Or was it some measure of indifference? Frankly, Jaskier couldn’t decipher the look in her eye, but that moment unleashed something within her, because she ordered him to kneel in front of her.

The strong and slender woman wore no tights, or any kind of socks. When she sat on the bed, Yennefer beckoned him closer, switching between soft and hard looks to convey her standpoint on his position.

“Please me in a goodly amount of time, nothing hasty, but no dawdling either. Is it understood?” With a familiar smirk on her face, Yennefer had, for now, decided on how she’d have her way with him. Spreading her legs, it seemed she held some degree of trust in him, or at least trust in his ability to please his partner.

x-X-x

Triumph.

That was _the_ word to describe the feeling she had when she smirked down on Jaskier while he kneeled. The musician only had to prove his worth in the bedroom by eating her out. It was really the _perfect_ scenario.

She languidly spread her legs before him, having already gotten rid of her underwear in the kitchen. Laying back and watching Jaskier eye her cunt, it was certainly a welcome surprise. “No dawdling, _Jaskier_ , was I not clear enough?” added Yen for a little more spice, seeing him shocked into moving closer, lifting her dress and teasingly gripping her thigh for support.

Some of the nerves in her leg lit up when he kissed her inner thigh, and damn the Gods if Yennefer wasn’t right in choosing the poor bastard for this night. He’d have her soundlessly orgasming the first time, Yen felt it in her bones. Finally she’d snagged someone who could properly appreciate the female form. In all its ways, it seemed.

After the horrid breakup with Geralt, which still rose feelings of betrayal, fury, and grief within, unable to be silenced, she’d had some women and men try their luck. However, it seemed she had to find the needle in the haystack, because only _one_ of them had successfully charmed her cunt and the rest of her body into finding many orgasms.

Back to the _action_ at hand. It seemed the musician had learned well, wherever he learned to orally please the fairer sex. He’d adhered to her instructions, kissing sparingly but decidedly in places that made her nerves tingle, whilst switching it with gently blowing on her outer lips until they were fully swollen. The sensation nearly made her moan, but Yen was fortunate enough to silence any signs of satisfaction.

_He should probably know he’s doing a very fine job_ , Yennefer couldn’t help but think. Therefore, she softly gripped Jaskier's hair in almost a caress, yet evaded the loving quality by pulling his mouth closer to her cunt.

_Oh yes_ … she had missed this feeling so very much. It wasn’t quite like being fucked, even better than that. Yennefer blinked, she’d never been shy about wanting things or being a _tiny bit_ selfish, but getting eaten out was on the top of her list. Being the singular focus of someone’s dedicated touch – most of the time she taught them how – was like the drinking of a cup filled with liquid satisfaction.

Moreover, Jaskier was really putting some effort in making her orgasm _really fucking hard_. So much that Yennefer had consciously bite her lip to prevent from crying out his name. He’d definitely smirk about that and smirking would be for later. Such as when she’d ride him to completion, voice raw and body spent for that moment in time.

The guitarist proved how his tongue was an instrument too, doing some intricate pressing motion on her clit that made her toes curl. Using two fingers to thrust in and out of her, and thumbing her clitoris intermittently, the mouth of the heaving woman fell open with a mixture of curses and his name.

“Fuck me _harder_ , now _Jaskier_! I’m so god damn close, I need only -” At last she came. Jaskier's free hand had stealthily rubbed over her arsehole, which was the last drop needed. Her nervous system fired thousands of little shocks through her dopamine pathways, urging several parts of her brain to release copious amounts of dopamine, resulting in a _mind-blowing_ orgasm.

x-X-x

Yennefer had fallen backwards on the bed while he was pleasing her. _It was a rewarding experience really, going down or blowing your partner. Even with the incredibly sarcastic Yennefer, it was still his pleasure_ , Jaskier mused.

He could see her sweat-soaked dress clinging to her breasts and thighs whilst she apparently tried to remember how to breathe. It was an amusing and arousing sight, her barbs and snappy remarks momentarily forgotten.

Not wanting to kneel for any longer, Jaskier plopped down on the bed next to the woman. After watching her squirm for a few moments, he realized she wanted to get out of the dress.

When she laid bare next to him, she smiled. Affectionately and unabashedly. It was a truly strange sight after having known each other for so long.

“Quit poking my leg poet, it’s _annoying_ ,“ growled Yennefer with a low voice, “although it reminds me, you are needing a happy end too.” Sounding suddenly _seductive_ , she grabbed his enlarged cock and began languidly caressing it. Laughing sultrily when she heard the little moans he produced too.

With lidded eyes he watched the utterly stunning woman raise herself on her knees and said: “Get ready for your ride, _Jaskier_.”

Thus, she slowly inserted his cock and dropped till he was fully sheathed, both groaning. Smiles mirroring each other, Yennefer began riding him and he blew his load not yet three minutes after that.

_At least this night will be more fun than the previous_ , was Jaskier’s last cohesive thought...

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a blast to write!  
> Even after it went on for much longer than I expected, I’m finally done and can move on to other projects. Thank you for reading and review if you like. I’m curious about nearly anything you have to say :D  
> Also thanks to my wonderful beta CombustionNation, who’s helped me much more than he knows!
> 
> Finally I relearned how to use italics in HTML, though I guess my teacher didn't have this in my mind when he taught me LOL


End file.
